Who am I?
by DarkMoonPrincesss
Summary: This will primarily be a Rouge and Shadow fan fiction. With a bit of Knuckles thrown in there. Takes place during the events of Shadow the hedgehog, with flashbacks as well. Shadow is trying to discover who he is, can Rouge be the key to his discoveries?
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N I know I posted this chapter already, but this is a rewrite. BTW thanx for my one and only reviewer, lol. You're awesome! Also thank you for your little tips for chapter 1.

Chapter 1-

Shadow wandered around the streets of the city he wore a black sweatshirt, and a black hat over his head since it was slightly cold outside. On his ruby eyes he wore dark sunglasses, also to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun. He had of course stolen those items from a nearby clothing store, by using the chaos emerald. He frowned, why couldn't he remember anything? He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to see anything that would give him a clue to his past. All he recalled were short bursts of flashbacks of what was probably his past.

There was a blonde haired girl, she fell down to the floor, she spoke her voice raspy and gasping for air. She was taking her last breaths, "Shadow, please help me."

The black and red hedgehog sprung his eyes open, not wanting to see the gruesome image anymore. He shook his head in annoyance and frustration. Just as he was shaking his head he saw a strange sight, an all white bat glided past him, as a red echidna followed her. Shadow looked up in confusion, what the hell was going on?

The white bat, Rouge was flying as quickly as she can, to get away from the echidna, in her arms she held fragments of a green emerald. Knuckles the red echidna, glided after her, stopping at buildings to climb higher, and continue to glide towards the thief. "Hey bat girl! Give me back the emerald!" He gritted his teeth, holding back from saying something inappropriate. Knuckles' thought were racing why did she go after the master emerald again, and why the hell would she break it? Rouge flew in circles, looking back at the echidna, every so often, to check and see if she had lost him yet. Unfortunately he was still hot on her trail, and she had nothing left to do but give up. Just as she turned to him, to tell him she gave up she flew straight into a pole. Shadow watched from the ground as the bat fell unconscious, towards the ground. He clutched the chaos emerald he held in his hand tightly, and commanded, "Chaos Control!" The echidna slowed down incredibly as well as the beautiful bat. Shadow ran as fast as he could to the bat, jumping off several awnings and buildings to get to her in time. He wrapped his arms around her, just in time for everything to cease it's frozen state.

He landed and glanced behind him to see the echidna looking in the air for the bat. Shadow shook his head, and while still carrying the bat, he ran towards an alleyway to hide. There was a door to the left of him that was ajar on the side of the building, so without thinking he entered it. Luckily it was empty at the moment, but he could smell a strong scent of beer and other pungent smells. On the floor there were make shift beds, made of old ratty looking sleeping bags. He laid the bat on the one couch in the room, the couch had definitely seen better days. It was covered with stains of all sorts of colors, one that stood out in particular was a brownish reddish stain. Shadow shuddered, not wanting to know what he had just laid the poor female on.

Rouge fluttered her eyes open, slightly stirring. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" She opened her eyes completely and saw a stranger standing above her. She backed up, jerking away from him, but it made her head hurt even more. She held her head and glared at the stranger, "Hey what's the big idea? What did you do to me?" Rouges' thoughts raced, omg what did he do did he try to drug me? I hope nothing happened.

Shadow glared at the hysterical, over reacting bat, "I didn't do anything to you." He spoke in a calm voice, al though on the inside he was pretty pissed off at this girl. How dare she think he did something to her when he saved her. He continued speaking, "All I did was find you on the floor, unconscious so I took you here to help you." He lied, all though it was just to omit the use of the emerald. He figured she didn't need to know everything. Rouge stared at the stranger, he sounded so familiar. Her heart began pounding why was this man's voice reminding her of what happened on the Ark? She closed her eyes, willing the traumatic scene to stop replaying in her head.

Rouge watched hopelessly as she watched Shadow go to leave to fight Biolizard. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen once Shadow had left her side. She wanted to grab him, tell him not to go. He was her friend, her partner, she didn't want to lose him. But, despite it all he left, and the next thing she knew Sonic was entering the room looking dejected, and she was asking him where Shadow was. Sonic simply handed her Shadow's gold bracelet, and she knew immediately he was gone. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. Not wanting to show any signs odd weakness around the others, after all she was Rouge the bat, world renowned treasure hunter. She wouldn't cry over something like that. Instead she sucked it up and turned to Sonic, "I wonder if Shadow was really created by the doctor to destroy everything."

Rouge opened her eyes, and looked at the stranger, she pushed herself up to sit up. She stood up carefully and dusted herself off, she sighed, "I guess I lost the emerald fragments." The stranger shook his head, "Wrong, here." He pulled out several fragments from his pouch in his sweatshirt. Rouge grinned, "Guess you're not so bad after all." Just as Shadow handed the fragments over to Rouge, the furious echidna entered. "Hand over the emerald bat girl!" Rouge frowned, "The name's Rouge, not bat girl!" Knuckles growled, "It doesn't matter just hand it over!" She sighed and sauntered over to Knuckles, Shadow watched in awe at her confidence. She stood in front of Knuckles holding the fragments in one arm, and stroking her pointer finger down his bare and muscular chest. She whispered in his ear with a sultry voice, "Are you sure you still want that emerald Knucklehead? Or would you rather have this?" As she said that, she ran her gloved finger further down his cheat and stopped at his waist. Knuckles shivered from her touch, and was rendered speechless. He swallowed and was able to manage a high pitched, "Yes."

Rouge shook her head, "Nuh ah ah , you said yes, but to what?" Knuckles swallowed hard as Rouge teased his some more. As he felt her hot breath on his neck, he began to give in quickly. Shadow watched from the other side of the room in interest. This bat was able to charm anything she desired out of anyone. Knuckles shook his head, unable to speak, Rouge grinned and backed away from him as quickly as she had come. She winked at Knuckles and prepared to fly off, but not without waving goodbye to the stranger that helped. "Hey thanks, for earlier!" Shadow nodded at her to acknowledge her, then he turned to the echidna, curious what would happen.

Knuckles soon gained his composure back, and growled now he was even more angry than earlier. "That bat is dead!" Knuckles turned to the stranger in the room, he furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell were you two doing in here anyway? Who are you?" Shadow sighed inwardly, How he wished he knew that answer. Knuckles glared at the man, "Well? Are you gonna answer my question or not?" Shadow shook his head, he wasn't going to answer him, wasting more time that he can use to remember. Shadow simply walked past Knuckles, who was too shocked that this guy had the guts to not answer him. Shadow walked outside the door, and jumped over the fence. As he walked around he began to think , Why did that female seem familiar, would she know his past? What did she say her name was again? He shook his head it hurt from thinking to much.

Back at Rouge's Place:

Rouge flew back to her place smiling the entire way, she couldn't believe it was that easy to trick that echidna. She landed, and unlocked her door, pushed it open and entered. She glanced at the clock it was 7PM, she should probably start getting ready for work. Rouge walked over to her closet, and pressed a button revealing hidden drawers. She pulled a drawer open and was almost blinded by all the jewels of different colors, sizes, and shapes. She placed the emerald fragments in the drawer and smiled, "Piece of cake."

Rouge walked over to the closet on the other side of the room, and pulled out a shimmering pink evening gown, with a slit on the side. She also grabbed a pair of strappy heels, and placed everything on her bed. She walked over to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, and opened the door. After closing the door, she stripped off her clothing, and threw it in the hamper. She turned the bath tub faucet on to hot, and waited for the water to be the right temperature. After dumping some bubble bath solution into the water, she slipped into the tub.

Sighing as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the tub, soaking. She lathered her body up with the soap, and dunked her head under the water as well. Picking up a bottle of shampoo, she poured a dime sized amount in the palm of her hand, and began rubbing it through her hair. She was done washing her hair, and had rinsed it by the time her telephone rang. She frowned, and after rinsing off all the suds she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. She managed to grab the telephone just as the person was about to hang up. She pressed it on and answered, "Hello?" The person on the other line had a deep commanding voice, is this Rouge the bat?" Rouge nodded her head and rolled her eyes, hoping it wasn't a telemarketer, "Yes, this is her." The man spoke again, "This is the GUN first army general, we have a mission for you." Rouge frowned just when everything was going back to normal. She sighed, well almost normal. She looked to the nightstand near her bed, where Shadow's gold bracelet lay, she squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to cry. Rouge responded casually, "Whatchya got in mind?" The general clearly frowned, "This is not a joke agent, now will you help us or not?" Rouge frowned, she had no choice, they had erased her record as a thief as long as she worked for them, she wouldn't go to jail. "No no please go on." The main cleared his throat, "Very well, when can you come in for briefing?" Rouge glanced at the clock, she couldn't miss her job, "How's tomorrow morning 8AM?" The man replied, "Very Well we will see you then, goodnight."

Rouge took out her cell phone, which was also an organizer as well as many other devices out and entered the appointment so she didn't forget. She glanced at the clock, she had a half hour until it opened, she quickly dried off and began to get dressed. She slipped on the tight pink shimmering dress as well as the heels. Next was her hair, she dried her hair with a hair blower, and styled it the way she wanted it. She had it straightened and a few strands framed her face. Her makeup was next, she put on pink lipstick, some eyeliner, and mascara. Finally she put on a light shade of pink eye shadow to finish her makeup. Her favorite part of her getting ready was next, the jewels! She smiled as she pulled out several jewelry pieces including diamond dangling earrings, a yellow gold necklace with a sapphire pendant. She sighed, as she reached for the final part of her outfit, the gold bracelet, she slipped it on her wrist, and smiled sadly. She spoke to no one in particular, "Shadow I miss you."

She stood up and left her loft apartment, locking the door. She took the elevator downstairs and was met with a large group of men. Mostly men, who were not of the "best" crowd. Many of them were rugged looking, with several tattoos, and piercing. Rouge sighed and forced a smile as she walked over to the first man. A green hedgehog wearing dark sunglasses, and black boots, with a black leather jacket on sat on the couch in front of Rouge. He smirked at her, " Hey Babe." Rouge rolled her eyes mentally, and sauntered over to the former Sonic look alike. She smiled at him halfheartedly, "Heya." The evil hedgehog, grinned and grabbed Rouge towards him, from her hips. He held her in front of himself and his voice suddenly became serious, "Rouge we need to talk." Rouge frowned, knowing what his little "talk" was about. Scourge, got up off of the couch he was sitting on, and Rouge walked towards the elevator as he quickly followed.

Rouge opened her loft apartment's door, and they entered. She shut the door behind her and closed the blinds on her windows. She couldn't get caught, if GUN knew what she was doing this entire time, she would be immediately arrested.

.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N Hey all, here's the next chapter. I had written it originally then I was like oh crap knuckles did something really out of character so I had to rewrite it lol but it's fixed yay!

Chapter 2

Shadow entered the club, it had a huge sign in the front that read Club Rouge. He had heard several people around the city mention it, and he wondered if he would find that bat there. He was still wearing his outfit from earlier, but now he also wore black boots, since it had begun to snow and his sneakers were not very warm in the blizzard conditions. A young mongoose walked up to him dressed in a short mini skirt, and flashed a smile at him. "Hiya, welcome to Club Rouge, "I'm Cecilia, what's your name?" Shadow smiled at her awkwardly and lied, "I'm Chaos. Nice to meet you." Cecilia smiled and grabbed "Chaos's" arm and led him to the bar. She giggled, "So Chaos what will you have?" Shadow looked at her confused, what did she mean?" Cecilia smiled this guy was really mysterious which made him very interesting to her.

Meanwhile Rouge was in her bedroom with Scourge, she turned to him. "Ok let's get down to business. I got a couple fragments of the emerald, but the echidna stopped me from getting the rest. Scourge watched as Shadow's bracelet around Rouge's wrist dangled when she pushed her hair behind her large ears. Scourge frowned, "Why do you still wear that stupid thing? He's gone Rouge. Shadow is dead, just give up on him." Rouge angrily glared at Scourge, "You how dare you, it's none of your business what I do! This is strictly business Scourge!" Scourge frowned, looking at the voluptuous bat in front of him he wanted her to give up on Shadow. He wanted her to himself, but she always refused.

Rouge stalked over to the drawer of jewels and pulled out two fragments of the emerald, keeping two fragments hidden for herself, hidden in two different spots. She handed Scourge the two fragments, "Here, the emerald broke again, it will take a while to collect all of the pieces." Scourge frowned, "Where's the rest of them Rouge? You said you had several, you better not be lying to me." Rouge swallowed nervously, "heh Scourge you know I wouldn't lie to you., right buddy?" Scourge growled, and advanced towards Rouge he grabbed her arm and dug his nails into the skin. She yelped in pain and cried out, "Oww Scourge let go!" Scourge frowned, "I'm gonna make you forget that stupid ultimate life form!" Rouge backed up into the bed and Scourge shoved her down savagely. He tried striping her of her dress, but she began to scream as loud as she can, kicking and flailing. She hoped her voice would be heard over the loud music in the nightclub downstairs.

Shadow's ears twitched when he heard a familiar female voice. Cecilia, the mongoose was sitting on his lap, attempting to flirt with him, when Shadow suddenly stood up. He knocked her on the ground, and she looked up hurt, "Chaos what's wrong?" Shadow shook his head and growled, mumbling to himself, "the bat is in trouble." Cecilia watched as Shadow suddenly ran out of the room towards the direction of the female's screams and cries for help. He found the elevator, and took it to the highest floor, figuring that's where it was coming from. The elevator door opened and he heard her even clearer, he opened the apartment door that was unlocked. He was shocked to see the bat on the bed crying and screaming, flailing her arms, trying to kick a hedgehog on top of her. The hedgehog on top of her was green and was dressed in a leather jacket and boots. He also wore sunglasses, all in all this hedgehog appeared fairly tough.

Scourge raised his hand and was about to slap the bat across the face, "I'll make you forget Shadow the hedgehog!" Rouge shut her eyes tight, and Shadow jumped on the green hedgehog, "You bastard! Leave her alone!" In his mind, Shadow's thoughts instantly began to race, she did know him, before. .. Scourge frowned at the stranger, "Who the hell are you?" Shadow lied, not ready to reveal himself until he found out his past. "I'm Chaos, and I will send you to hell!" Scourge looked at him and laughed, "You kill me? Hah! You're just a pathetic little wimp."

Rouge grabbed the sheets from her bed, and wrapped them around her naked body, she sat there curled in the sheet frightened. Scourge's cell phone wrang, and he answered, "Yeah what is it? Fiona oh hi baby, uh yeah sure." He turned his cell phone off and looked at "Chaos", "Sorry gotta go, meet my girl." Scourge ran past Shadow, and Shadow ran to Rouge's side not really caring where the other hedgehog went. He was more worried about the bat, " Rouge are you ok?" Rouge nodded and swallowed, tears streaming down her cheeks." A dark bruise already forming on her perfect skin, from where Scourge had slapped her across the face. Rouge looked up at the hedgehog, "Thank you Chaos." Shadow scrunched his nose for a second, then remembered he called himself Chaos earlier. He smirked at her, "It was my pleasure."

Rouge smiled at him, "Hey Chaos do you have somewhere to stay, because if you don't you can stay here." Shadow nodded his head, "Thanks, I think I'll take up that offer." Rouge grinned, then she gasped, "I have to get back downstairs to the club!" Shadow shook his head, "I think you should just rest." Rouge's cell phone rang suddenly,, she picked it up and answered it, "Yeah?" The man on the other line spoke, "Madam Rouge, there's someone here at the front who wants to meet with you. He insists you have something of his." Rouge rubbed her eyes, "Is he by any chance a red hotheaded echidna?" The man on the phone nodded as he looked at the echidna in front of her. "Wow you must really know this guy." Rouge sighed, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute." The man responded, "Yes Madam Rouge."

Rouge turned to Chaos, "I need to go downstairs and talk to that echidna. You can just hang out up here if you want, make yourself at home ok?" Shadow nodded his head, "Ok." Once Rouge caught up with Knuckles she smiled at him slyly, "Hey Knucklehead." Knuckles frowned at her, "Listen Bat girl, give me back.." He stopped short, "Rouge what happened to you?" Rouge winced it was that obvious, "Oh I uh, had a run in with a rough customer." Knuckles shook his head, "You have to be more careful. You're too careless." Rouge glared at Knuckles, "Yeah I'm careless, how many times have you been tricked by Eggman to go against Sonic?" Knuckles growled, "That has nothing to do with this Bat Girl! Why the hell did Sonic tell you that anyway?" Rouge smirked and winked at him, "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Knuckles glared at Rouge, "I'm getting pissed off at your confident attitude, can't you just answer the damn question I ask?" Rouge put her hands on her hips, "Well I didn't ask to talk to you! You were the one who wanted to talk to me!" Knuckles laughed, "I didn't want to talk, I just wanted my damn shards of the emerald back!" Rouge taunted him, "Well your not getting it back, not that easily. You're gonna have to do something first."

Rouge smiled evilly, she loved annoying Knuckles. She knew what would be the best thing to get at him. Whenever she flirted with him and teased him he would get flustered. She licked her lips, and grabbed his left arm, leading him to a secluded room. Knuckles looked around the empty room, that had a large couch in it. Rouge grinned, pushing Knuckles down on the couch, and kissed him on the lips. Knuckles sat there, too shocked to move. Rouge ran her pointer finger down his chest, and grinned as she kissed him innocently. Rouge was shocked to realize that Knuckles wasn't pushing her away. She pulled away as suddenly as she had kissed him. She was confused, why wasn't Knuckles angry? His cheeks were red, but not from anger, she knew he was blushing.

Knuckles stared at Rouge not sure what to do, she had kissed him. Did that mean she liked him? Or was she just messing with him again? Rouge stood up and winked at Knuckles, who was about to say something. She didn't know what to say if he asked her anything, so she simply slipped him her business card. "Call me Knucklehead. G'nite." Rouge, began walking out of the room, and Knuckles stood up. "Rouge wait!" Rouge simply turned to him and blew a kiss at him. See ya around."

As Rouge walked out of the room very quickly her mind was swimming with thoughts, Why had she kissed him, she liked Shadow. But Shadow is gone, Knuckles is alive and right there for her. She sighed maybe he wasn't too bad.

After spending a few hours with regular patrons of the club, she decided it was time to return to her apartment to go to bed. She had to wake up early and meet with the GUN army general, to find out her new assignment. When Rouge walked into the room, Shadow immediately realized that Rouge was covered with the echidna's smell. Something inside him, made him angry, but he knew he shouldn't act on it. He couldn't understand why the smell of a man on Rouge, was so offensive to him.

Rouge smiled at Chaos, "Hey Chaos, I'm gonna go to bed now, but thanks again." She walked up to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight." Shadow blushed, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, yeah goodnight Rouge." Rouge walked over to her bed, and sat down. She took off all of her jewelry, and then entered the bathroom to change into her night clothes.

Shadow took this chance to leave the apartment, he needed fresh air. He walked through the streets, and sighed what was he going to do? Suddenly a black creature appeared right beside him, it's voice was deep and sounded demonic. "Shadow, it is the promise time." Shadow jumped suddenly, "Who are you?" The creature that looked like a large floating eye spoke, "I am Black Doom, and I can help you remember who you are. If you help me." Shadow glared, "How did you know.." Black Doom cut him off, "Silence I know everything. I also know that you shouldn't get involved with that bat she's nothing but trouble. She will lead you to your ultimate demise if you do."

Shadow frowned he didn't like how this eye seemed to know everything he was thinking. "Then you know who I am?" The eye floated in air, "Yes I do." Shadow smirked, "Then I will help you. What do you need help with?" Black Doom laughed evilly, "Eliminate all human security personnel, any army officers or anything that can stand a chance against our Army Shadow." Shadow smirked, outwardly "Hah too easy." However on the inside he didn't really want to do this.

He returned back to Club Rouge and went up to Rouge's room, she had fallen asleep. She held in her grasp a gold bracelet. Shadow furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why the bracelet was so important to her. He sighed, and laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep. His dreams were not peaceful though, his dreams were plagued with images of death, and decay.

He saw that blonde girl again the one from that gruesome image that would never go away. This time she was covered in blood. Next he saw Rouge, she lay there broken and bleeding profusely. She coughed up blood, Shadow how could you? How could you, help those monsters.

Shadow sat up on the couch he was dripping with sweat, "What the hell was that all about?"

A/N Ok done for now, hope ya liked. Please Review, the more you review the more I write. The more I write the happier you are..hopefully.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello here is Chapter 3 Revised! I will be deleting the original Chapter 3. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3 (Revised)

Rouge woke up the next morning at 7:30AM, with just enough time to get ready and fly over to GUN as fast as her wings can carry her. She quickly applied her makeup, taking careful consideration to her bruises that were forming all over her. Also to cover up her black eye, that stung as she applied the concealer. As she ran around her apartment searching for clean clothes, Shadow began to stir. She smiled she finally found her usual outfit, and took off her nightgown; forgetting "Chaos" was still in the room. Shadow opened his eyes to see Rouge jumping up and down, her breasts jiggling up and down, as she squeezed into her skintight cat suit. Shadow's eyes widened, behind his sunglasses and Rouge stared at him unsure of what to do.

She stood there staring back at him, her cat suit halfway on her body. "Uhh hi Chaos." Shadow swallowed, "Rouge what on earth are you doing?" Rouge giggled nervously, "Uhh just getting ready for work." She pulled the rest of the suit on her, and quickly slipped her boots on, "Well see ya Chaos." She opened her window and flew outside, not even taking the time to wait for the elevator. Her face was red from embarrassment, as she flew she mumbled to herself. "Oh my god I can't believe he saw me doing that. He's practically a stranger, I've only known him for a day and .." Just then she saw the large digital clock on a building , "Oh shoot I'm going to be late!" She sped up flying a bit faster, and landed at GUN headquarters just in time for the general to walk in.

She saluted to him, "Rouge T Bat reporting for duty sir!" The general frowned at her, she was breathing deeply her chest heaving up and down from the deep breaths. "You were late!" Rouge frowned, "Yeah, well what's this important assignment sir?" The general brought Rouge to the briefing room, and showed her picture of several diagrams. "We need you to find all seven Chaos Emeralds. That is your primary mission. Agent Rouge we are counting on you, to help us." Rouge nodded her head, though she was sceptic. "And why do you need the emeralds all the sudden?" The general coughed to clear his throat, and furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "We cannot disclose that information as of yet. However, if you find anything strange be sure to report it." Rouge frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed that they couldn't tell her. "Fine tell me what you want to then. Can I go now?" The general nodded his head, "Yes, you are dismissed Agent Rouge."

Rouge left the GUN headquarters confused, as she muttered to herself, "Why can't they just tell me, what can possibly be the big secret?"

**Meanwhile **Shadow was helping Black Doom with his plan. He picked up a gun from one of the GUN soldiers, and sighed. Black Doom's eye followed him, "It's easy than it looks just shoot it! The first kill is always hard but after that it feels great. C'mon Shadow do it, you're one of us." Shadow pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground before him coughing up blood because he had shot him in the lung.

Shadow stepped back the image, it reminded him of his nightmare before, he had to find Rouge. He had to make sure she was ok. Black Doom spoke, "Shadow I've planted several bombs in the city. Make sure to detonate them all within 20 minutes, or else." Shadow suddenly grasped his head, bombs, why did that suddenly make him think of something? Was it a memory?

Shadow ran through the jungle, he had to get off the prison island before it detonated. Suddenly he heard a female's voice over his communication device, "Shadow, I've failed I couldn't get the emeralds. I'm a terrible jewel thief, I even got locked in the safe! I'm not gonna get out of here in time." Shadow ran in the direction of the prison where Rouge was, but he ran into a blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog wouldn't let him go, so he fought him. Finally he was able to go and save Rouge, he saved her just in time, and they escaped the island alive.

Shadow frowned Rouge, so he did know her before? They must have been partners. He looked at the eye of Black Doom, should he tell him he had a flashback? Or is that something he should keep as a secret, also did Black Doom already know?" Shadow sighed, he had to finish his mission for the day, then he could get back to Rouge's place. He can ask her the questions that have been burning in his mind. He only hoped the bombs weren't anywhere near Rouge's place or where she was at the moment.

Shadow ran past a GUN soldier who was shooting at him, he mercilessly killed each and every soldier he saw. He couldn't let them get in his way, he needed to know and he would do anything to find out. An image flashed through his mind of the dying agent. He shook his head, backtracking to where three soldiers huddled around a severely injured man. Shadow cleared his throat, "Let me take you to the hospital, or you will die."

The floating extraterrestrial eye appeared beside him. It's deep voice demanding as it rang through the atmosphere. "Shadow what are you doing?" Stop helping the humans, traitor! Return to your mission, the bombs must detonate!" Scoffing at the alien eye shadow ignored it, until he reached the hospital. He dropped the soldier off on the doorstep to the facility. "That's as far as I can go." With a streak of red and black Shadow was on his way back to Club Rouge.

Back at her apartment, Rouge was rummaging through her closet and drawers. Her tail in the air as she bent over searching through her belongings. "Where is it? It can't be too far, it's only been a month or so since I used it last! Aha!"

By the time Shadow returned the apartment door was locked. He reached to knock on he door, pausing afterwards when he noticed the blood in his fur. With the click of Rouge's boots nearing where he stood, Shadow dashed off out of sight. Stopping at the public rest room, to rinse off any incriminating evidence from his fur. She shook his head, getting interrogated by the bat was the last thing he wanted to do after the day he had gone through. Nearly getting shot when he offered to help the dying soldier. Once he felt he had cleansed his body enough he left the room and ascended the stairs to return to the apartment. When he arrived yet again, he noticed the door was unlocked. He sighed, that bat needed to learn to lock her door. Next time might not just be him it could be that echidna or that green hedgehog.

He entered the room to notice clothes and random accessories strewn all over the room. He frowned it looked like there has been some sort of a struggle. His eyes darted around the room, as he called out the bat's name calmly. "Rouge where are you? Rouge!" He growled to himself frustrated, his ears twitched when he heard a sound coming from a room. Standing outside the door, he heard voices coming from inside. He slammed the door open as a high feminine scream reverberated through the apartment. Shadow's eyes were as wide as saucers. Rouge was there, which relieved him slightly, to see that she was there. However, she was laying in the bath covered in bubbles, she had sunk deeper into the water to hide from the startled hedgehog. Her white fur turned a deep red as she blushed, "Chaos! What on earth are you doing? Bursting in on a lady in the tub like that, Shame on you!"

Shadow stood there his mouth open as he stared, finally gaining his senses back he shook his head. "Why didn't you answer? I was calling for you." Rouge raised an eyebrow at Chaos, "I didn't hear anything. Guess these noise cancelling ear buds really do the trick. Huh?" Shadow crossed his arms across his furry chest, "What happened in there everything thrown around everywhere." Rouge blinked in confusion, "Oh that well I was looking for something, and I got a little carried away." Shadow was about to say something in response when he noticed the sudden change in volume from the television, as it transitioned from a show to a live news feed. His eyes were glued to the screen as it revealed the death and carnage the aliens were already causing after only a few hours.

"Reports say there was a black."

A/N PRINCESSRIL

Well everyone that's the new and improved chapter 3. Just a quick note I am loosely basing this off of the game (Shadow the Hedgehog) But events like certain missions and such will probably either be not mentioned or out of order. I hope you enjoyed the less rushed version of Chapter 3! I'm sorry this took so long to finally decide to write this again. I guess I lacked motivation in writing it but my love for the Sonic characters have been renewed! Till next time!


	4. Rewrite

Chapter 3 Rewritten is up! I don't know why it says the last time updated was like a few days ago, when I just uploaded it. Sorry it's a bit short. The next chapter will be much longer ^_^

I hope you enjoy the less rushed version with more character development!

~PrincessRil


End file.
